


Lumpy Tissue Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Tissue Sneeze

Sneeze during the spring, summer and fall: "It's probably just my allergies."

Sneeze during the winter: "Crud, I'm catching a cold."


End file.
